


Stutter and Shout

by catcircles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, and i guess same high school au? lmao, they all go to the same school ok they'd never leave eachother let's be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcircles/pseuds/catcircles
Summary: Kuroo has always known about Bokuto's family problems, but when he finds out just how bad things have gotten since graduation, he invites Bokuto to stay with him instead. Living with his best friend is great for the most part, but Kuroo's (enormous) crush on Bokuto may prove to make things a little more difficult for himself than he'd expected.(Warnings for: Mentions of Abuse, Self-Harm, and Strong language, No sexual content tho, hence the T rating.All chapters will contain tw's in the titles and summaries!)





	1. ( TW: Abuse Mention)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of Abuse
> 
> Not graphic, no physical abuse is described, but it is implied and there is brief mention of emotional abuse

It was nearly one in the morning when Kuroo was woken up by the knocking on his front door. 

He blinked groggily for a minute, squinting at the blurry ceiling and then turning to face the doorway into his front room. When the knocking came again, he sighed, rolling lazily out of bed and dragging himself across the thinly carpeted room to the door and peered out the peephole. 

He jolted fully awake the second he saw the person on the other side. Frantically fumbling with the lock, he whipped the door open. Bokuto was standing there, shivering, absolutely drenched in rainwater and… was that a black eye? He looked up sheepishly at Kuroo, giving him a weak smile and croaking out a small, “Hey, man.” 

His eyes were red rimmed and glassy, and his voice cracked like he had recently been crying.

“Bo… oh fuck, dude, get in here.” Kuroo gasped, grabbing Bokuto gently by the shoulder and ushering him into the tiny apartment.

After shutting and locking the door he paused for a minute, trying to form words, wanting desperately to say something, anything, but he couldn't figure out where to start. Bokuto was clearly shaken up, and freezing cold. Questions could wait, he decided. Bokuto needed something else at the moment.

Kuroo walked Bokuto to his room, hand gently pressed to the small of his best friend’s back. He crouched in front of his dresser and rummaged around for some dry clothes. A worn old Nekoma hoodie and some warm pajama pants.  
“You get changed okay? You can shower if you want, I’m gonna make an ice pack for your eye and heat you up some food.” he said, pressing the bundle of clothes into Bokuto’s arms. 

Bokuto nodded and sniffled a little. There was cold water dripping from his flattened hair onto his forehead, and under any other circumstances Kuroo would probably have teased him about ruining his preciously styled updo. But now… shit. Kuroo gave Bokuto’s ragged, shaking form another once over before giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walking past him back out into the front room toward the kitchen. 

“Come out to the kitchen when you’re done, alright? Take your time.”

As he waited for a plate of leftover macaroni and cheese to heat up in the microwave, Kuroo scooped some ice cubes from the fridge into a plastic bag to make Bokuto an ice pack. Kuroo leaned back against the kitchen counter to take a second and process the whole situation. 

Bokuto was here. At one in the fucking morning. With a black eye. 

His grip tightened on the slowly thawing ice pack in his hand. It had to have been Bokuto’s dad.

 

Kuroo had only met Bokuto’s family once. And after that, he could understand why Bokuto barely ever talked about them. Bokuto was the spitting image of his father; a tall, burly man with a strong, set jaw and amber eyes. It would have been funny, a glance into Bokuto’s future perhaps, but it was plain to see that apart from their genetics, Bokuto and his father had nothing in common. He lacked all of Bokuto’s contagious enthusiasm, his energy and his warmth. When Kuroo had met him he had barely said a word to either him or Bokuto. Kuroo had bowed and introduced himself, a little unsettled by the short, curt nod he got in response. Bokuto’s mother seemed just as cold, and he quickly learned that neither of them were the loud, expressive people Kuroo had always assumed Bokuto’s parents would be.

Even in Bokuto’s room, a floor above his parents and behind a closed door, his normally loud and boisterous friend didn’t dare raise his voice above much more than a whisper. They had mostly just played video games, talked quietly and goofed around on their phones, generally what they usually did when they were together. But the silence in the house had been intimidating, the air was suffocating with it, and Kuroo felt uneasy knowing that this was what Bokuto came home to every day. It felt...wrong to see him in that setting. 

They hadn’t ever hung out at Bokuto’s place again after that.

It hadn’t been until their junior year of high school that Bokuto had first opened up to him about the abuse. Well, not Bokuto’s words for it, so much as Kuroo’s. Emotional abuse, he’d tried to explain, but Bokuto had refused fervently, insisted it was fine. 

“They’re just strict.” he’d said at the time. 

“Strict parents enforce a curfew, Bo, not stop feeding you for a week because you failed a math exam.”

He’d gotten quiet after that, and Kuroo bought him lunch for the next few days. 

By the time senior year had rolled around, Bokuto and Kuroo were practically joined at the hip. Bokuto stayed at Kuroo’s house most nights, and on weekends he sometimes slept over for two days at a time. Kuroo’s parents adored Bokuto, and he quickly became like a second son to them. 

Kuroo remembered bitterly how Bokuto’s parents hadn’t shown up at graduation, and how his own mother had fussed over him instead, fixing his tie and gown, and helping him secure his cap over his ridiculously gelled hair. They’d even taken their diploma pictures together, and there was a copy of one still tacked to the fridge in his parents’ kitchen. Kuroo doubted Bokuto’s parents even had a single picture of him in their entire house.

So, yeah. He knew Bokuto’s parents weren’t great. He knew that, if they ever interacted with their son at all, it was probably less than pleasant. But Bokuto had never talked about it. Even when Kuroo would try to pry, on days when he could tell Bokuto wasn’t feeling 100%. Bokuto would smile, his big, heart-melting, goofy smile and assure Kuroo he was fine. He had been worried, of course. He was in head over heels for the idiot for fuck’s sake, but he didn’t know how else to help. 

So he did his best to protect Bokuto in other ways. He would be there whenever Bokuto needed him.

He remembered one day, the two of them sitting alone in his bedroom, laughing at some stupid joke one of them had made, when he had looked over at Bokuto, who had happened to snort while he was laughing, making himself laugh even harder as a result. It was at that exact moment, still gasping for breath and smiling so hard it hurt that he had realized he was in love with his best friend. His obnoxiously perfect dork of a best friend. His heart sank at the thought of anyone taking someone so incredible for granted. When Bokuto had left for his own house later that same night, Kuroo had stopped him.

“Hey,” 

He’d said, catching Bokuto’s sleeve as he made for the steps down to Kuroo’s front door. Bokuto had paused and turned to look at him, and Kuroo pulled his best friend into a tight hug and squeezed.

“You know if you ever need help, you come straight to me.”

It took Bokuto a second, but after a brief pause he hugged back, enveloping Kuroo in a characteristically too-tight embrace. He hadn’t said anything back, but he had smiled with such genuine gratitude as he pulled away, nodding slightly, that Kuroo knew he understood.

 

And now here they were. Two years later, and Kuroo was up at one thirty in the morning, keeping his word.

The microwave beeped suddenly, startling Kuroo out of his deep thought, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Bokuto came around the corner a few seconds later, smirking a little as he noticed Kuroo’s expression. 

“Come on, look alive Kuroo, it’s only one in the morning.” He teased. 

He still looked worn out. Kuroo figured that the black eye didn’t help much in that department, but the dry clothes and the warm shower he must’ve taken seemed to have done him some good. Kuroo smiled at him and shook his head, pulling the hot plate from the microwave and setting it on the table for Bokuto. He offered up the ice pack in his other hand, which Bokuto gladly accepted and pressed tenderly to his bruised eye.

“C’mon idiot, eat now, and then we should probably talk.”

Bokuto sighed, but smiled back tiredly and slumped into a chair at Kuroo’s small kitchen table.  
“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm super nervous this is my first ever time posting any of my writing here, and idk how long this fic will be but I intend to update as regularly as I can so! Please comment with any feedback it would help a bunch!


	2. (TW: Abuse/Homophobia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Description of physical/verbal abuse, and a homophobic slur is used (f slur)
> 
> It's not graphicly described or drawn out, but Bokuto describes what went down at home before he left
> 
> Please be gentle with yourselves! The coming chapters are pretty much all fluff I promise we're getting to the Comfort half of the Hurt/Comfort tag soon lol

Kuroo watched in silent amusement as Bokuto scarfed down the macaroni and cheese on his plate. His cheeks were still flushed and pink from his shower, and his half dry hair was sticking out from under Kuroo’s faded red hoodie in unruly silver tufts. 

Kuroo blushed. His hoodie.

He leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling instead, hoping that his red face wasn’t as obvious as it felt. What was he even getting worked up for? He and Bokuto shared clothes all the time! It’s just that…

He snuck another peek back at Bokuto, who noticed his gaze this time and looked back at him, and with stuffed cheeks he smiled grossly around a particularly large mouthful of mac n’ cheese. Kuroo snorted. 

“Chew it, please, for the love of God. I don’t want to have to explain to my mom that her favorite son died tragically in my kitchen eating mac n cheese.”

Bokuto swallowed his mouthful of food before laughing.

“But what a way to go…” he mused, trailing off sarcastically. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but crack a smile, he was glad Bokuto seemed to be doing better. On that note, Bokuto had just finished eating, and as much as he would have loved to just sit and goof around with his best friend all night, there was some important business to attend to. Now that Bokuto was fed, and safe, and looking less like a panicked, drowned rat, it was time to talk. 

“So…” Kuroo began softly, keeping his voice gentle as he breached the subject.  
“What happened tonight, Bo?”

When Bokuto looked up again from his empty plate, the shiny, purple bruise under his eye became visible again, and at this angle, caught the light from the overhead lamp, casting it in a sickly yellow tinge. He seemed to notice Kuroo staring at it and quickly looked back down, pointedly avoiding eye contact. 

“I mean... I’m sure you can guess.” Bokuto replied, rubbing softly at his cheekbone just under the bruise. Kuroo hummed quietly, leaning back in his chair as he waited for Bokuto to continue. Bokuto sighed and let his hand fall back onto the table before continuing. 

“It was my dad. I mean… you’ve met him he’s…” Bokuto trailed off, staring blankly into the tabletop. This time Kuroo did respond.

“An asshole.” he interjected, finishing the end of Bokuto’s sentence. Bokuto chuckled weakly.

“Yeah, I uh. Fuck.” his voice wavered as he tried to collect himself. 

Kuroo reached across the table and took Bokuto’s warm hands in his own. 

“Listen, I love you, dude. You’re safe here, and I just want to help. What happened?” 

Bokuto inhaled shakily before continuing.

“You’re my best friend, right?” he asked quietly. 

Kuroo gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. 

“Oh god, of course, Bo. You know that.”

Cautiously, Bokuto raised his head and met Kuroo’s gaze. He looked absolutely wrecked. Kuroo’s stomach twisted in knots, Bokuto should never look like that. Bokuto Koutaru should never, ever look like that. 

“Kuroo, I’m gay.” 

Kuroo’s eyebrows raised for a second, and he went to open his mouth to speak when Bokuto shook his head, cutting him off.

“No, I know like, that you’re gay, and Kenma’s gay, and Akaashi’s gay, and all our friends are literally the farthest thing from straight and that I’m safe with you guys or whatever, but… fuck, Kuroo. My dad found out.”

Oh. Shit.

“We were all eating dinner and he said something nasty about a coworker. It wasn't the first time he's done some shit like that but this time it was just...worse somehow. Kept calling him a faggot…” Bokuto winced as the word left his mouth, but he continued anyway. Kuroo could feel his hands begin to tremble slightly in his own and he brushed his thumb over Bokuto’s knuckles as Bokuto went on.

“He just kept talking like that and it was so much, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I lost it on him. I couldn’t stop myself, Kuroo. I don’t know why I didn’t just keep my mouth shut, but I couldn’t stop, and then it just came out and the next thing I knew he had me by the collar of my shirt.”

His breath hitched and it was clear that Bokuto was crying now.

“He’d never hit me before. Yelled at me, shoved me, locked me in my room, sure. But he's never hit me before. I don’t even remember if it hurt. I was just in shock. And then he was shoving me out the door. He just kept telling me to get out and I couldn’t even fight back, I couldn’t move and he just pushed me out and slammed the door behind me. And that was it. It all happened so fucking fast.” 

A small hiccuping sob erupted from Bokuto’s mouth and his shoulders began to shake.

“Kuroo,” he choked out. “I think I might be homeless?”

Letting go of Bokuto's now shaking hands, Kuroo stood and moved cautiously toward his sobbing friend, reaching out tentatively to pull him in for a hug. Bokuto collapsed immediately into Kuroo’s soft, warm chest, his body heaving as he cried into Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo crushed him in a hug, leaned over Bokuto’s chair so he could rub circles into his back and press his face into the top of Bokuto’s head.

“Fuck, Bokuto, I’m so sorry.” he rasped. His eyes were growing blurry with tears of his own, threatening to spill over onto the shoulder of his borrowed hoodie. 

“It’s gonna be okay, you’re safe here and you’re not homeless. You’re staying here with me, okay? It’s gonna be okay.” 

Bokuto suddenly squirmed against Kuroo’s grip, pushing him back and shaking his head wildly, eyes wide and panicked.

“Kuroo, I can’t, are you kidding? I couldn’t ask you to keep me here do you know how-”

Kuroo grabbed him sternly by the shoulders, looking at him intensely.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked. His voice was firm but there was no anger there. “Bokuto, you’re staying with me. Even if they would take you back in I can’t just...you don’t have to go back there. You shouldn’t have to go back there. I want you here. I want you safe.”

 

Bokuto’s lip trembled and he crumpled again, leaning back in to cry into Kuroo’s soft, reassuring arms. 

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled into the fabric of Kuroo’s pajama shirt. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
Kuroo pushed the hood off Bokuto’s head so he could card his hands soothingly through Bokuto’s silver hair. 

“Please don’t apologize, there’s nothing you have to be sorry for. It’s gonna be okay, Bo. I promise you.” 

They stayed like that for awhile, Kuroo holding Bokuto as he cried, letting him get out what felt like years of pent up emotion. His heart ached and he wished he could somehow do more. It killed him to see Bokuto so utterly broken. It killed him even more to know that someone had done this to him. Years of purposeful mistreatment he had just sat back and watched; that Bokuto has just sat back and taken. It broke his heart. 

When Bokuto had finally calmed down enough that the crying had stopped, waterworks reduced to a weak sniffle and he wasn't shaking quite so badly anymore, Kuroo gently released him from his grasp and held him at arm's length, observing his friend's bruised and tear-streaked face. Puffy eyed and disheveled as he was, Kuroo's breath caught in his throat for a minute. No one should legally be allowed to be that beautiful after crying that hard for that long. There had to be like, some law about that right?

"You know," he huffed, brushing back a strand of wild hair from Bokuto's forehead "you should look like a complete disaster right now, but you really don't know how to turn off the fucking charm, do you. You look way too hot to have just been spewing snot out of your nose for like, the past half hour." 

Bokuto barked out a wet laugh and he shoved Kuroo lightly.

"You bastard, and here I thought you were comforting me because you cared, but I should have known you were just after my looks." he whined dramatically, feigning offense and even bringing a hand to his forehead.

They were both laughing now, wiping wet cheeks on their shirt sleeves, and eventually, slowly, as the giggling subsided, Kuroo straightened up and extended a hand to Bokuto. He helped him wobble to his feet and they made their way slowly to the bedroom. It was late as hell, and they were too tired to do much else but flop into Kuroo's bed and worm their way under the mass of covers there. They shared beds frequently, and had since they were young, but tonight, Bokuto closed the usual courtesy gap that lay between them, breaking the barrier of personal space by snuggling up to Kuroo's chest.

Kuroo thanked every god in existence that the room was pitch black because once again he could feel his face heat up a spectacular shade of red. 

"Sorry if this is weird, I just... can we be close tonight?" Bokuto asked sheepishly.

"I don't have much of a choice now, do I, seeing as you've already got me wrapped in a vice grip with your giant gorilla arms." he teased. 

Bokuto laughed and squeezed him tighter. 

"You keep it up with your attitude and these gorilla arms are gonna strangle you to death."

Kuroo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bokuto in return. After a few moments of silence, when Kuroo was just starting to drift off to sleep, Bokuto's small, sleepy voice cut through the silence.

"Thank you, Kuroo." he whispered.

Kuroo smiled and gave a soft hum in response before whispering back.

"Goodnight, Bo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS WAS ANGSTY. This was so much dialogue! Things will be much fluffier from here on out lol I promise! As usual feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm still new to writing so please don't feel shy to give tips or opinions on things so far! It helps me out a bunch! 
> 
> I'm gonna try and keep chapters more consistent to this length, so I might update once every two or three days depending on my schedule, but I do plan on making this a complete work! Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	3. (TW: Abuse Mention)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Abuse
> 
> Not graphic, Bokuto makes a very brief mention mid-chapter back to the emotional abuse from his parents.

The next morning was a Saturday. As soon as he woke up, and his eyes had adjusted to the light filtering softly through his closed blinds, Kuroo was grateful for this, knowing he wouldn’t have to get up anytime soon. Bokuto was still asleep, snoring quietly under Kuroo’s arm, with his face squished into Kuroo’s chest and a leg wrapped around his own under the covers.

Kuroo’s heart fluttered. Shit, Bokuto was really cute when he slept. Kuroo sighed and gently ran a hand through Bokuto’s messy hair before reaching for his phone, plugged in on the nightstand next to him. He scrolled through his notifications and opened some unread texts he’d apparently gotten from Kenma from last night.

Kenma:  
Hey, me and Keiji and Shouyo are gonna meet up tomorrow for a couple games of vb at the gym and probably get lunch

Kenma:  
U wanna come too?

Kenma:  
Also if u can get ahold of Kou pls let Keiji know he says he hasn’t been answering his texts since he got home yesterday and…u know

Kuroo sighed. He sure did know.

Kuroo:  
Hey! Yea vb sounds great but I’m not sure I’ll be able to make it. Tell Akaashi not to worry, Bo’s with me. Can I call u in a little while? It’s a lot to explain over text

The reply from Kenma was almost instant.

Kenma:  
Ok… everything ok?

Kuroo smiled a little. Kenma knew a little about Bokuto’s home situation, and it was sweet that he was concerned.

Kuroo:  
Yea, don’t worry. Just a rough night but everyone’s ok now. Bo’s asleep and I don’t wanna wake him up with the phone

Kenma:  
Ok call whenever, I’ll tell Keiji, thx

Kuroo swiped out of the messenger and began mindlessly scrolling through some apps, trying to take his mind off how adorable Bokuto looked cuddled up next to him under the covers. He was not going to think about the big, muscular arms that were currently wrapped around his waist, and he definitely wasn’t going to think about how the sweatshirt had ridden up a little in his sleep and how Kuroo could now see the two, perfect little dimples on his back peeking up over the band of his sweatpants…

Kuroo groaned softly to himself. It was way too early for this. Bokuto shifted lightly under the covers as he slowly woke up. He blinked groggily a few times before lifting his head to squint at Kuroo.

“Mrn’n.” he grumbled.

Kuroo chucked and ruffled Bokuto’s bedhead.

“And goodmorning to you, sunshine.”

Bokuto snorted before shoving his face back into Kuroo’s sweatshirt, inchworming his way up the bed so he could bury it under the crook of his arm.

“Fuck, Kuroo,” his voice came out muffled behind the thick fabric “Your armpits stink.”  
Kuroo laughed again and set his phone down on the bed.

“How you feeling, Bo?” he asked, reaching to put his hands back in the mop of silver hair poking out from under his arm.

Bokuto sighed and there was a moment of silence before he spoke.

“Honestly? Relieved.” He replied. After another brief pause he rolled over to face Kuroo. Kuroo removed his hand and leaned back on his other arm.

“I mean I’m scared too. Like, scared about money. Especially school next year and stuff, but I don’t know…” he trailed off, making a face.

“I always felt guilty for wanting to leave, you know? Because it never felt like things were bad enough that I should. I knew my relationship with my parents wasn’t great but I don’t think I ever really let myself come to terms with all of it and…this feels good.” Bokuto rubbed his face and sighed. “It feels like a fresh start or something.”

Kuroo hummed in understanding.

“You never talked much about it,” Kuroo said. “but I could tell how much they wore you down. Even back in high school.”

“You’re a wonderful person, Bo. You’re my best friend and I love you. You work so hard and it shows in everything you do and I’m just… sorry I never reached out more. They abused you, Bokuto. For years. And I didn’t know how to help. You didn’t deserve any of that.”  
Kuroo’s voice wavered slightly as he spoke and Bokuto’s eyes softened. His bruise looked a little better in the warm light of the sunlit bedroom.

“Kuroo, you’ve helped me more than you’ll ever know.” He wiggled a little, freeing himself from the covers and sitting up, arms outstretched.

Kuroo pulled himself up too and leaned gratefully into the waiting embrace, wrapping his own arms around his friend.

“They would ignore me for days sometimes, forget to feed me or just stop feeding me on purpose. Other days I couldn’t get away from them. My dad once took my door off it’s hinges in junior year before finals so he knew I was spending all my time at home studying. Nothing was ever good enough, I was never good enough, and it wrecked me, man.”  
Kuroo squeezed Bokuto tighter at that, but not interrupting for fear that he would stop venting. Bokuto needed this. He needed him.

“But you were always there. You were always happy to see me, and you always cared enough to ask me how I was doing. You gave me food when I needed it and like, fuck, I practically lived with you by senior year.” He said with a light chuckle.

“Not to be dramatic or anything, but you’re pretty much the only reason I made it this far.”

A lump formed in Kuroo’s throat.

“Oh, Bokuto.” He whispered.

“Shush, you sap.” Bokuto replied, but Kuroo could tell he was getting emotional too. He let his arms drop from the hug and nudged Kuroo’s chin up so he could see his face. He pulled the sleeves on the Nekoma hoodie up a little and used the edges to dab at the tears gathering at the corners Kuroo’s eyes. He smiled brightly at him and patted Kuroo’s cheeks.

“Things are gonna be a lot better from now on.”

A sudden smugness overtook the smile on his face “…roomie.” He added with a shit-eating grin.

Kuroo sputtered a little and then laughed heartily.

“Oh shit, that’s right, I’m stuck with you now.”

Bokuto, still grinning, released his face from between his palms and scooted to the edge of the bed.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go and see all the good food waiting for me in my brand new kitchen…”

Bokuto hopped out of the bed and Kuroo jolted up.

“No you will not!” He gasped. “You’re gonna eat all the marshmallows out of the lucky charms and then I’ll- Hey!” He shouted uselessly from the bed as Bokuto bounced out of the room, sticking his tongue out at him as he went.

Kuroo fumbled with the sheets and jumped up to chase after him.

 

Much to his relief, the rescue mission was a success. All cereal boxes were safely retrieved and he and Bokuto were currently sitting on his couch eating equally portioned bowls of marshmallows and cereal.

Bokuto was chewing a mouthful of said marshmallows and cereal when he realized he’d left his phone back at his house. He groaned and swallowed, putting down his bowl.

“Shit.”

Kuroo looked over at him quizzically. Bokuto replied with a wave of his hands, gesturing at his borrowed sleep clothes.

“My stuff.”

Kuroo put his bowl down too and nodded.

“Yeah, sorry. I was gonna wait to ask you what you wanted to do about that. I could go get everything by myself if you wanted? That way you wouldn’t have to go back?”  
Bokuto shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I think I need to go back anyway. I have some stuff I need to say to them.” He scoffed “If they’ll even listen.”

Kuroo smiled and picked his bowl back up.

“Okay. We can do that whenever. Don’t rush yourself though, you know you can borrow my stuff whenever you need it.”

He chewed his cereal thoughtfully and then added,

“Although, I think Akaashi would be relieved to get a text from you soon. Got some messages from Kenma last night asking if I knew where you were because I guess he couldn’t reach you and got worried.”

Bokuto laughed.

“Really? That’s…kinda sweet.” He said, poking at his now soggy cereal. “Did you tell them anything?”

Kuroo shook his head.

“Not yet. I told Kenma I’d call him, but I’ll only tell him as much as you want me to. He, Akaashi and Shrimpy invited us out to volleyball and lunch today but I didn’t know if you’d be up for any of that yet.”

Bokuto leaned back into the couch and sighed.

“You can tell them about any of it, I don’t mind. And I know if you’re vague about it they’ll only worry.” He paused thoughtfully.

“Seeing them today might be good. I think I want to go back to my house first though, so I might feel differently after that. I just want to get my phone and my school stuff somewhere safe.”

Kuroo finished his last spoonful of lucky charms and set the bowl on the floor.

“Yeah, we can do that. I’m gonna go call Kenma then. Do you want me to take your bowl to the kitchen? You can shower again if you want and borrow some of my clothes, so you don’t have to get back into your wet ones.” He offered.

Bokuto smiled and stretched before standing up.

“Nah, let me do the dishes. You call Kenma, he’s probably working himself into a nervous wreck waiting for you.”

Kuroo laughed and handed Bokuto his empty bowl.

“Yeah, probably.” He admitted. Kenma tended to overthink things, and Kuroo knew it’d be better to call sooner rather than later.

 

When Bokuto left for the kitchen, Kuroo picked his phone back up and dialed Kenma. He picked up on the first ring.

“Finally.” Kenma’s quiet voice came through, a little annoyed, but there was relief buried underneath.

Kuroo chuckled

“Hey, Ken.”

“What happened with Bo?” Kenma asked, avoiding small talk and getting straight to the point.

Kuroo sighed.

“His dad hit him last night.” He answered honestly. He could hear Kenma gasp on the other end.

“Shit, is he really okay?” he replied incredulously.

“Yeah. He was pretty shaken up last night. His parents kicked him out and he came here. We worked it out, and he’s doing a lot better than he was. We’re gonna go pick up his stuff today and he’s gonna be staying here from now on.”

“Shit…” Kenma muttered. “Yeah, don’t push him into coming today if he’s not up for it. Make sure he knows that we’re glad he’s okay, though. Is this something I can tell Akaashi? He’d want to know, but I don’t know if Bokuto would rather…” he trailed off, unsure of how to word it.

“No, it’s okay. He’ll definitely want to talk to him but Bokuto let me know that he’s alright with me telling you both. His phone’s back at the house and he knows how worked up you worry-warts get.”

Kenma scoffed, exasperated, but there was no harshness to his words as he spoke.

“Don’t get funny with me, Tetsu, you jackass. Of course we worried.”

Kuroo smiled softly to himself.

“Yeah, I know. I would be too, but I really think it’s gonna be okay. I’m just glad we’re finally getting him out of there.” He replied quietly, listening as the sink turned off in the kitchen. Bokuto popped his head out and waved, motioning to Kuroo that he was going to shower.  
Kuroo gave him a thumbs up.

“Yeah, thank god.” Kenma agreed with a sigh.

“Well hey, we’re gonna head out for the gym at noon, so text me anytime and I’ll tell you where we are if you want to meet up. We’d love to see him if he’s okay with it.”

“Thanks, Ken. I’ll keep you updated.” He replied gratefully.

“I’ll let you go, but Tetsuro?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah?”

“How excited are you to finally be moved in with the love of your life? Is it as romantic as you could’ve hoped? Breakfast in bed? Bubble baths? When are you going to propo-”

Kuroo’s face heated up immediately.

“ _Goodbye_ , Kenma. I’ll text you later.”

He could hear Kenma’s smug, quiet laughter cut off on the other end as he ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Sorry for the late update, things have been crazy! I wanted to fit more into this chapter than the last couple, so have uhhh a ton of dialogue and! Kenma! lol, hope you like it! I'll have the next chapter up sometime this coming week, hopefully.


End file.
